<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunch of Hocus Pocus by TruthandAdare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851138">Bunch of Hocus Pocus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthandAdare/pseuds/TruthandAdare'>TruthandAdare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cursed Little Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megamind (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Cats and Villainy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Hocus Pocus (1993) References, Slow Burn, some language, this one is soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthandAdare/pseuds/TruthandAdare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megamind meets his match in darkness and mischief; Roxanne's new tiny black kitten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cursed Little Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bunch of Hocus Pocus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Spooky Season! </p><p>This is the first in a holiday-themed collection/slow-burn series. I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxanne wouldn’t classify herself as all together lonely. She had a handful of loyal friends and a fairly close family. And though she didn’t really have the time or emotional bandwidth to spend as much time with them as she wished she could, it was enough to keep her fulfilled. Mostly. </p><p>She loved her job and dedicated most of her time to it willingly. Sure, that meant she didn’t date a lot, and she pushed back more than once when her mom suggested she was “married to her work”. She was 28, she had time, if she even wanted that. </p><p>No, she wouldn’t say she was lonely. </p><p>But she wasn’t <b> <em>not</em> </b> loney. </p><p>So when she browsed into Petsmart, on that blustery early autumn day, set on getting a gift card for her boss’s birthday, and wondered just a little too close to the adoption fair….it was inevitable she would stumble upon an unexpected companion. </p><p>The kitten was a little thing; bright yellow-eyed, with ink-black fur and whiskers. And notably, tailless. Her little head darted about with the speed of a hummingbird, taking in the sights of the adoption fair. She seemed relaxed, snuggled up in the arms of the adoption volunteer and closed her eyes softly after a moment. Roxanne couldn’t help herself, and a bright smile spread wide across her lips as she drew closer to the kitten.</p><p>“We’re doing a special on all of the black ones. They have a harder time finding forever homes,” the volunteer offered cheerily when he caught Roxanne’s smitten smile. He was a large man, twice Roxanne’s height with a broad bearded face, and arms that miniaturized the already tiny kitten. He lifted his arms jollily, showing off the kitten’s rear. </p><p>Sure enough, the young kitty was tailless, save for a tiny fluff of black fur. “She’s a Manx.” </p><p>“Can she still balance,” the question felt silly as soon as it came out, made sillier by the bubbling laughter of the kindly volunteer.  </p><p>“Oh no don’t worry….she's a jumper. You’d think she was a bunny if she didn’t purr so much.” Even from a foot away, Roxanne could hear the light rumble of the kitten’s purr. The kitten snuggled her little snout deeper into the elbow of the man’s arm, closing her eyes hard. They’d disturbed her slumber.</p><p>That was about all Roxanne needed. She was done for. </p><p>A little paperwork, a lot of scrambling around the store for all of the essentials, a larger than expected charge to her credit card, and the little puff of black was hers.</p><p>The kitten scratched and pushed against the carrier door and mewed all the way back home, breaking Roxanne’s heart with each little cry. </p><p>Roxanne rushed upstairs, the kitten’s cries of frustration bouncing off the walls. You’d never imagine a cry so loud to come from a creature so tiny.</p><p>“Here we go!” Roxanne settled the carrier down right by the door, opened the front, and gave the kitten a little space to emerge with a grand step toward her kitchenette. “Welcome home little friend!”</p><p>The kitten sniffed the hardwoods curiously, then stepped softly out of the carrier. Her movements were odd, for a kitten. A little jumpy, a little wobbly. Her back legs large and muscley to make up for the lack of a tail. Gaining more confidence, the kitten sprang forward, and Roxanne bit her lip and chuckled in delight. She did hop like a bunny! </p><p>The sweet kitten continued to explore her new home, cautiously, but braver with each sniff. Eventually, after a thorough survey of every nook and cranny of her new palace, the kitten trotted back to Roxanne. Daffodil yellow eyes wide, tiny black ears perked, the kitten sat before her new companion and let out a heart melting squeaking <em> meww </em>. </p><p>Roxanne sputtered and lifted her hands to her mouth in delight. The kitten tilted its head ever so slightly, and began to purr, lightly at first and then mightily. Roxanne reached for the kitten, unable to keep herself from scooping the kitten up any longer. Roxanne cradled her new friend tenderly, melting as the kitten continued to purr loudly. The kitten nuzzled closer, the vibrating purrs shaking pleasantly against Roxanne chest, before her tiny paws began to knead into Roxanne’s forearm. The mini claws were sharp as needles, but Roxanne didn’t dare move or protest. </p><p>It took her a few minutes to think of a good name, something befitting of her new precious princess of darkness.  </p><p>She settled with Nyx. For she was a little goddess of the night. </p><hr/><p>Megamind always went a little overboard for Halloween, even for him. After almost 10 years of evil spooky season plots, he could admit he was running a little low on creative ideas. </p><p>Ghost hallucinogen spray? Boy was that a disaster of ‘06. </p><p>Zombiefier? Well...that one never really worked in the first place. </p><p>Skeletornado? Failure twice in a row (and he’d been so damn sure last year)</p><p>But this year? Ha ho! This year, yes this year would be different. He cackled shamelessly as he gave the spe-iderwebbing gun one last test run.</p><p>It worked! Stickily and flawlessly. And it was as exquisite as his evil plan.</p><p>Ensnare Miss Ritchi (but of course), lure the incompetent Metro Man to the scene, and Ha! Right into his trap and to Metro Man’s doom. </p><p>Megamind did his best not to think about the aftermath, namely how he’d get Miss Ritchi down from the webbing. Spooling the webbing wasn’t the hard part...getting it out of clothes however? He’d sacrificed more than one cape in the test runs, much to Minion’s and their washing machine’s displeasure.</p><p>He hoped she’d picked a costume that hadn’t cost her a great deal...otherwise this would be rather awkward. She usually went with something simple on this particular holiday, things did tend to get a little chaotic and she was too clever not to prepare.  </p><p>He’d rather admired her Ellen Ripley jumpsuit a few years back. And though he did his utmost, he failed miserably not to think about the yellow plaid suit of last year...or the way she’d smirked at him when he’d asked what on earth that was from and she’d called him “Clueless”.</p><p>She always dressed up for the office Halloween party, though she never went thanks to Megamind’s annual show stopper plots. </p><p>Or…No. </p><p>Maybe, he mused sometimes in the darker hours of the night...maybe she dressed up for his showstopper plots? For him? </p><p>Megamind very much did <b>not</b> think about that as he rode to her apartment that Halloween evening. He always insisted on kidnapping her himself on this holiday. It was a shameful indulgence, he could admit that much, but it was a little tricky treat for himself. </p><p>He parked the invisibly cloaked hoverbike beside Roxanne’s balcony, flipped the newly perfected spe-iderwebbing gun in his hand, and smirked wickedly as he hopped from the bike to her balcony. It was just after sunset and a harsh chilled breeze cut against his back, billowing his cape against him dramatically. </p><p>If only the curtains of her windows were open and she’d seen it! </p><p>He stepped in through the balcony door, his brow creasing slightly to find the door entirely unlocked, and slunk inside like a serpent narrowing it’s prey. Megamind’s bright green eyes darted about the dimly lit apartment, finding it empty. A light sound of taps turning off squeaked from the bathroom. He had just enough time to creep behind the couch and prepare to startle her. Maybe even get a scream out of her. </p><p>Oh! He chuckled in glee at the thought and darted to crouch against the couch, peaking over the cushions to have a direct view of her hallway. </p><p>The room was warm to the skin and to his nose. He glanced to the orange candle sitting on the table behind him. Even unlit, spices tickled his nostrils in a swirl of cinnamon, nutmeg, cardamom, and something artificial yet pleasant akin to the smokiness of scorched bonfire logs. He breathed in the scent deeply. Roxanne had an affinity for the most deliciously smelling candles. Even when Minion had lit a few of the same flavors in the Lair, they’d never really smelled as delectable or made his heart skip in the same way.</p><p>Megamind could hear the sound of her taps again, and the light padding of her footsteps as she got ready. She was taking her time. </p><p>Surely she knew he was coming? He fiddled with the gun in his hands anxiously and shifted to lay his arms on the couch. </p><p>Just then, from the corner of his eye, something flickered in the shadows. Megamind froze, wrapped his fingers tightly on the barrel of the gun. It darted again, a soft bouncing thud against hardwood echoing through the apartment. Megamind jumped and turned, back pushed against the couch, and watched as the shadows danced before him. </p><p>“Show yourself!” Megamind squealed, following the shifting darkness with his gun. After a couple of stumbling unsteady beats of his heart, the darting stopped and from the blanket of blackness, two small yellow dots shone back at him. “What the hell-” Megamind twisted to stand, still pointing the gun at the floating yellow spots. He kept his aim steady as he traveled frantically to the light switch. Before he could reach it, the dots flickered and bounced closer. </p><p>Something soft and warm rumbled against his boots, rubbing lightly but purposely. Megamind drew a breath through his teeth and froze, his shoulders hitching up to his slightly pointed ears. The soft rumbling continued to vibrate against the leather of his slick shoes, up to the spandex of his pants. “No--no no!” Megamind whispered to the little creature of darkness, trying to shoo it away gently. It stopped twisting between his ankles briefly to look up at him, it’s eyes reflecting like two tiny harvest moons, and it let out a <em> meww </em> to stop his heart. </p><p>“Oh…” he shook his giant head lightly, his lips quivering to keep from smiling. “Oh my….” </p><p><em> Mewwwew </em>the creature returned, and continued to rub against him, more forcefully this time. </p><p>“Ollo,” Megamind smiled then, unable to help himself, and set the spe-iderwebbing gun on Roxanne’s countertop. “I didn’t know she had a cat…” he mused dreamily more to the kitten than just to himself. “What's your name?” He drifted his palm down, let the kitten nuzzle against his long fingers, and smiled as she gave him a loud <em> mewww </em>. </p><p>“Ah <em> meeew </em>,” he imitated the sweet sound back at her. He kept his voice low, but laughed joyfully as the kitten pressed the top of her head to his palm, then tilted her nose to sniff him. Deigning him worthy, she shoved her snout to his fingers, let her sharp little teeth rub against the leather of his gloves. “A pleasure to meet you.” The kitten returned to weaving between his ankles, knocking her back against him. Megamind beamed, then took in a sharp breath at the sight of her tailless rear. “Oh…” he shook his head, his face falling softly. “Poor--here” he scooped her up in one swift motion, held her sweetly in his arms and inspected her. “You poor cursed little thing…” the wisp of his sad words tickled her ears and she shook her head lightly, then she gazed up at him. Her purring returned, a soft motor against his forearms. He couldn’t help but gush, brought her ears to his face and nuzzled gently against her fur, brought his eyes closed. </p><p>He was too entranced by the little ball of fluff to notice the booted footsteps from Roxanne’s bedroom, or the little gasp that escaped her lips, or the surprised smile that crept across her face. </p><p>Until the lights turned on. </p><p>Megamind froze. Emerald eyes wide, blue face cheek to cheek with an itty bitty kitten, high collared, caped, and all together unarmed in an affectionate hunch cradling the creature in his hands. Megamind’s eyes were the first to move, darting from Roxanne’s face, down once over her body, to the spe-iderwebbing gun sitting on top of the counter top, then back to her face. </p><p>Roxanne looked, much to his embarrassed delight, utterly fantastic. </p><p>Pink blouse tied high against her waist with a deep blue (<em> his blue </em> he dared think) tank top peeking out from beneath and tucked into classic khaki shorts cinched together with a thick brown belt. Complete with worn brown hiking boots and folded white socks, a fist to her cocked hip, and half smirk on her face….no yeah this was even worse than last year. </p><p>“Hi….?”</p><p>“Mmm,” Roxanne hummed lightly, then gestured to the sight before her. “I see you’ve introduced yourself.”</p><p><em> MEwwew </em>the kitten sang vehemently at the sight of Roxanne and wiggled in Megamind’s hands. He brought her closer to his chest and looked down, was just about to place her on the ground when the cat bunted her forehead against his chest, and her purring returned. </p><p>Roxanne took a light step forward, a little breath caught in her throat.</p><p>“She’s...vibrating…” he said finally. Megamind looked back at Roxanne, his mouth slack and eyes wary. </p><p>Roxanne laughed, truly, undoubtedly, devoid of mockery, happily.... </p><p>Megamind clutched the kitten closer to him at the intoxicating sound, ignored the wiggling and slight push of paws in protest of his light squeezing. </p><p>“She’s a purr monster….” Roxanne said smoothly and she brought both arms to cross over her chest. The kitten protested against his chest again, giving him a soft squeak. Megamind jumped a little, then placed the cat on the ground quickly, rubbed his hand swiftly across her fur, then grabbed the gun from the counter and straightened again, pointed the weapon to the rather unimpressed looking reporter. </p><p>“Thought you could distract me from my evil intentions did you Miss. Ritchi?” He quirked an eyebrow and let his usual lopsided smirk join the pink blush that colored his face. “Such dubious tricks, on this the night of--” his words caught in his throat and he looked down, the kitten had returned to weaving her body through his ankles again, bunted her cheeks against the buckle of his boots.</p><p>“She likes you,” Roxanne’s melodic chuckles knock Megamind a step back. He stared at Roxanne for a moment, his heart thudded into his heated ears. </p><p>“Yes well...she’s a first,” he lets out a puff of laughter despite his words. Roxanne, crinkled her eyes, leaned against the stove to better admire the odd sight. Megamind shook his head, cleared his throat, eyes still apprehensively darting. “What’s her name?” He asked, giving up a little and letting the gun tilt to face the floor. </p><p>“Nyx,” Roxanne said, biting her lower lip lightly. The kitten perked up at the sound of her name, looked to Roxanne and then continued her snuggling against Megamind’s boots, rubbed her white fangs along his heel. Megamind titled his head.</p><p>“Like...Stevie?”</p><p>“Like the Greek Goddess of Night and Despair.” Roxanne brought her thumb to her lips in thought “Though honestly I kind of like that reasoning better.” </p><p>“Goddess of the night and despair….”Megamind repeated back to the kitten, bending down to pat her on the ears. “How fitting,” he trailed a finger over her silky black fur, stopping at the fluff of her nubbed tail. “What happened?” </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“She’s missing a tail!” He exclaimed and gestured incredulously to her nub. </p><p>“Oh! No--nothing happened, she's a Manx, its genetic.” </p><p>“Well,” Megamind shakes his head at Nyx. “Black fur <em> and </em> no tail? What a cursed little thing you are.” </p><p><em> Meewwwee </em> Megamind laughed at that.</p><p>“Do you, mind if I feed her before we leave?” Roxanne asked matter of factly, causing Megamind to flinch. He looked to the gun once more, fingers wrapping tightly against it. </p><p>“Uh….” he hesitated. “If you think you’re just going to get out of this kidnapping that easily Miss Ritchi--” </p><p>“Mhm” Roxanne ignored him and opened the cabinet to the left of her sink. Nyx trotted over immediately before Roxanne could even finish opening the can of food and get it to her bowl. </p><p>Megamind shifted from one foot to the other, bit the inside of his cheek apprehensively but watched as Roxanne cooed at the kitten who cried back at her impatiently. </p><p>“I know I know...there ya--don’t knock it out of my hand--there!” Nyx attacked the food the moment the bowl hit the floor, devouring it with a song of ferocious nomming sounds.  </p><p>“I’ve always wanted a black cat,” Roxanne offered casually, with her back still turned from Megamind and watching Nyx enjoy her dinner. “We had--we had these big chunky orange tabbys growing up. Julio and Jasper. Big ol boys.” She turned to look at him then, shrugged. “But I don’t know I always loved...you know Hocus Pocus?” </p><p>“Is that a book?” He shook his head. Roxanne’s eyes widened with a dramatically offended gasp, sending Megamind recoiling backward. </p><p>“Ooh my--Wait really?” Roxanne took a step forward, Megamind continued to shake his head, his cheeks growing pinker. “I would have absolutely pegged you for a Hocus Pocus guy…” He wasn’t entirely sure how to react to this that...continued to stare at her. A delighted thought crossed over Roxanne’s face and she clapped her hands together, causing Megamind to spring with a start. “Oh you have to see it!” She gestured excitedly to her television in the corner. “I watch it every Halloween when Minion drops me back off.”</p><p>“Seriously? You plan your Halloween traditions around the <em> inevitable defeat </em> of my plots?”  Megamind rolled his eyes a little at the thought...she always planned on being back home.  </p><p>“Sad, I know!” He frowned but she continued, mischief brightening across her face. His stomach clenched. She could sabotage him entirely with a look like that….</p><p>Roxane, thankfully, looked away from him and down at Nyx, who had successfully finished her dinner and was licking the bowl. “Anyway, so Hocus Pocus--its such a fun movie.There’s a black cat character named Binx and I <em> loved </em> him as a kid. Always made me want a black cat. I ended up with this little gal instead.” </p><p>Nyx finished licking the bowl and darted across the living room, grabbed something teal in her mouth and bounced back to them. </p><p>“What is--” Megamind stopped himself as Nyx dropped her toy, a stuffed teal mouse with a knitted party hat, at his boots. </p><p>“She plays fetch.” </p><p>“She’s a cat!” Megamind cocked a brow, lifting Nyx’s gift up to examine. </p><p>“Toss it.” He sighed, tossed the stuffed mouse to the other side of the living room. Nyx chased after it, her claws tip tapping against the hard woods as she ran across. She scooped the mouse between her teeth and brought it back to Megamind, holding it high in her mouth with pride. </p><p>“OH!” Megamind skipped to meet the kitten halfway. “Thank you!” he cooed at Nyx as she firmly tossed the mouse to his feet. “Do you want me to throw it again--there!” He tossed it again, watching her snatch the toy by the knitted cap this time. A goofy smile crossed his lips as she trotted back with the mouse in her teeth once more. “She's so cute--look at her--look at her little--” He shook his head, snapping out of his enchanted daze and clutched the weapon to him once more. </p><p>“HA!” He swung the gun to face Roxanne, who was fully leaning against her counter, unmoved by the display. “Thought you could distract me Miss Ritchi? With your incredibly adorable baby kitten--Well! Think again.” He circled the kitchen table, kept the gun pointed at an entirely unimpressed Roxanne, who fiddled nonchalantly with the knot of her pink blouse. “Nice try Miss Ritchi, but I can smell a plot when it’s brewing. I wrote the recipe--No! The entire cookbook.” </p><p>
  <em> Eeewwwweeeeee </em>
</p><p>“No--stop that” Megamind tilted down, waved a hand a few inches from Nyx who balanced on the cushions of the couch with the mouse in her mouth. She stared up at him before placing her beloved toy before him. They all watched as the mouse tumbled off the couch, onto the floor. The cat wiggled upward, rubbed her jaw against his fingers and the weapon still pointed at Roxanne. Megamind clenched his palm into a fist, face contorting between surprised delight and frustration. “I--okay yes thank you but I’m a little--I’m a little busy now can you--” </p><p>“Mhm….”Roxanne said again, twirling a finger at his weapon. “That’s not going to backfire like the poisonous pumpkin pistol is it? I just vacuumed.” </p><p>“Please,” Megamind rolled his eyes. “That was juvenile in comparison to this beauty,” he brought the barrel of the gun before him and cackled. “BEHOLD!!” He jumped smoothly onto the armrest of her couch. Megamind cocked and then pointed the gun to her side lamp to display the weapon in all it’s glory, pulled the trigger through a wave of high-pitched cackles. </p><p>…...nothing happened…..</p><p>He titled it, a wrinkle forming between his brows, then pointed it again. “My most diabolical,” he fashed Roxanne a confident smile. “Eeevil, masterfully designed weapon of villainy!” He pulled the trigger again….</p><p>Nothing. </p><p>“Ugh--seriously” Megamind groaned and brought the gun to examine it closely, scooted down from his perch on the couch. “Hold--just--” he put up a finger. “Gimme a second.” He knocked the malfunctioning weapon against the side table, causing it to sputter with sparks and begin to smoke. “Oh no!” Megamind rushed to Roxanne’s sink, tossed the sparking weapon, covered it with her festive pumpkin dish towel and turned on the sink. “AH!” He exclaimed as the weapon gave a little pop, and the sink bubbled and filled with sticky white goo. </p><p>“What--is that silly string? Megamind!” Roxanne joined him beside the messy sink, hands planted on her cinched waist. </p><p>“Synthetic Spe-ider webbing.” Megamind ran his hands over his face then traveled back to Roxanne’s couch, slumped down against it with his head in his hands. “I don't understand..I promise it worked back at the Liar--this is so embarrassing” </p><p>“I’m used to it,” Roxanne shot back as she attempted to pull the dishtowel from the sink, winced in disgust. </p><p>“Thanks!” Megamind hissed back through clenched teeth. </p><p>
  <em> MEWeeeeeee </em>
</p><p>Nyx had joined him in his angst, plopped the mouse into his lap. It bounced against his thin thighs and onto the floor once more. Megamind heaved a sigh before giving in and throwing the toy again, watched as Nyx darted after it happily. </p><p>“She’s very persistent.” </p><p>“Reminds me of someone else,” Roxanne giggled lightly, causing a new blush to threaten Megamind’s cheeks. </p><p>“Well…” Megamind stood, still a little bent over with embarrassment. “This was a disaster….Mind keeping this one between us? Better yet! Pretend it never happened.” He looked away quickly, threw the toy for Nyx again. It bounced off the table and Nyx slid to a stop on the hardwoods, slipping as she grabbed it and hopped back to him like a rabbit.</p><p>“I’ll send a bot over tomorrow to pick up the pieces,” he said lightly in defeat. Pick up the pieces and<em> fix her sink </em> . But that wouldn’t sound too villainous would it? He kept that to himself and patted Nyx on the ears one last time. “Dont--don’t bother telling <em> him </em> I was here.”</p><p>“Wait--” Roxanne stopped him as his hand hovered over the balcony door “Hey….um...so” Roxanne started, shifting a little and clenching her lips. Megamind flinched against the door.  </p><p>“What?” His eyes darted from his escape to a slowly approaching Roxanne. </p><p>“….I know you always...Halloween always seems to be one of your biggest days.” </p><p>“Yeah?” He scowled. “If you’re going to gloat--”</p><p>“No no...just...But would you….do you just wanna watch it?” He watched her cautiously, keeping a hand firmly on the door handle, as she traveled to her tv and grabbed the purple and orange DVD case, <em> Hocus Pocus, </em>she held it up for him to see. “Since your plan literally backfired.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” He still didn’t get it. He narrowed his eyes, laughed once mirthlessly. “Ummmm why?”</p><p>“Cause you’ve never seen it?” She said obviously, shrugged. Megamind’s mouth slacked, fell open, then snapped shut with a <em> pop</em>. He shoved a pointed finger at her. </p><p>“Have you plotted something? What’s your <em> game </em>?”</p><p>“Me wanting to show you a nostalgia-fueled 90s classic…” she popped the DVD into the player and turned on the TV. “I mean it’s your choice but, <em> I </em> will be making popcorn and watching it. And I think you’ll like it. It’s campy as hell <em> and </em> it has some of the most iconic villains of my childhood” His brows raise at that. Roxanne plopped down onto the couch, pat the other side of it...He didn’t move, only stared. “Oooorrr you could just stand there. Uncomfortably. Against the freezing glass.”</p><p>“Your boyfriend isn’t going to burst in mid opening credits?” Megamind’s voice was high, almost choked, his eyes still shifting and fingers twitching. </p><p>“My what?” She chuckled at him, folded her legs to sit criss-cross. “Wait, Wayne?”</p><p>“Yes <em> Wayne </em>. Wayne Scott. Big handsome dolt who rescues you on a monthly basis and kicks my ass?” </p><p>“Metro Man is Wayne Scott?!” Roxanne brought her hands to the side of her face, eyes wide. </p><p>“Oh come--seriously?” Megamind sighed again, started to edge a little closer to her. “The glasses are barely--” </p><p>“I’m kidding Megamind...I’m not a complete idiot” Roxanne smirked at him, gestured again to the end of the sofa “And for the record--and seriously this should be <em> on record </em>--hes not my boyfriend” </p><p>“Come again?” </p><p>“We’re just acquaintances, barely facebook friends.”  </p><p>“But I...you...what?” Megamind stopped inches from the sofa, shook his head.</p><p>
  <em> Hell yeah! No, nope...it could be a lie...even if it isn’t that doesn’t mean-- </em>
</p><p>Roxanne shrugged again and watched Megamind as he scoffed with a light huff and sat tensely and as far from her as possible on the other end of the couch. “Besides I don’t think I’m his type.” Megamind balked, pursed his lips. </p><p>“Well,” he proclaimed “now <em> that's </em> just ridiculous. I mean come on he disguises with glasses but he’s not <em> blind </em>--” he stopped himself, but the words already hung heavy between them. Roxanne smirked at him, looked him up and down obviously, causing him to wince. “Don't look at me like that.”</p><p>“You’re easy to rile for a guy in so much leather and spikes.” </p><p>“Adds a protective layer to my embarrassingly thin skin,” he admitted swiftly, smiled bashfully back at her. They both turned to the screen as the opening scene began. </p><p>He could hardly enjoy the delightfully charming music over the thudding of his heart in his ears. Nyx made him jump as she hopped into his lap, her body vibrating once more with steady purring, a salve to his anxious heart “Do you wanna watch too?” Megamind smiled gingerly as Nyx wrapped herself into a swirl in his lap. </p><p>Roxanne leaned forward, grabbed her lighter (Megamind snorted to see the words <em> Go Sage Yourself </em> written in cursive on it), and lit the fat burnt orange candle on the table. The warm cinnamony aroma wafted towards them almost immediately. </p><p>“But seriously Metro Man isn’t going to--”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Good….” Megamind settled back against the couch, almost all the way, hovered from the cushion, just in case. Cat snoozing in his lap, woman who made his heart do summersaults beside him…. He honestly couldn’t really decide what was happening or whether he was a madman for agreeing to this. And enjoyed it just a little too much.</p><p>The movie was exactly as Roxanne had described; campy, rompy, 90s nostalgic, and unabashedly Halloweeny. He wasn’t usually a quiet movie viewer, but that night he was careful,  laughing and gasping in enjoyment only when he could hardly contain himself. This was very likely his only opportunity to spend hours with Roxanne, without the dance of predator and prey he’d entangled them in....but maybe if he was good (his stomach lurched at the thought) yes maybe if he was good, kept his most outrageous reactions to himself….maybe she’d ask him to stay again if his weapon unraveled unexpectedly….</p><p>Roxanne laughed, her head tilted back, hand to her collar bone. It was a snorty kind of laugh, unashamed, untamed. His head snapped to look at her, a toothy grin beaming across his face. She looked to him and then back at the tv, continued to laugh joyfully. He’d missed what she was laughing at...but he laughed all the same. The movie wasn’t what was making him feel a little drunk and giggly with bliss or what tilted the room just enough to make him a little dizzy. </p><p>Trick or treaters hopped through the streets of Salem in their colorful costumes on the screen. Roxanne leaned back, eyed the clock on the side table, sighed. Megamind’s heart lurched, his hand tensed over Nyx’s soft fur. </p><p><em> She’s come to her senses. </em> </p><p>“Do you…” he reached to move Nyx gently from his thighs. “I can just...go if--” </p><p>“What? Oh!” Roxanne shook her hands at him. “No, I’m having...this is fun.” His heart clenched at that. Was the room spinning now….? “I just….its silly,” Roxanne shook her head, rubbed her palms over her khaki shorts. “It’s just every year I buy these massive bags of candy.” She gestured to the large orange bowl by her door. “I’ve never really...gotten home at a decent enough hour” she shot him a  short look. He winced but remained silent “Never go home in time for any trick-or-treaters. I always thought I just missed them. I mean I’ve definitely seen--and ugh I’ve <em> heard </em> the kids in my hall…” she looks forlornly at her front door. “Looks like I just don't get any...it is an apartment complex so it’s not super surprising but there are kids on all the halls so….I don’t know it's silly.” </p><p>“I never went trick-or-treating.” He offered, unsure of how to soothe her. Roxanne’s head snapped back to look at him. </p><p>“Wait really? Never?” </p><p>“Well...one time,” he chuckled distantly at the memory. “One time the Warden told me I could pick out whatever candy bar I wanted from commissary and--ha...I used my first freeze ray so I didn’t have to choose. I had a stomach ache for over a week--their faces were worth it though!” </p><p>“When was this?” </p><p>“I must have been...I don’t know 9?” </p><p>“9!?” Roxanne lifted out of her crisscrossed seat and gawked at him. Megamind shrugged, looked back at the film. </p><p>“Maybe 10! I was a spirited kid.” </p><p>“I’m….” she stumbled over a word, unable to find the right one. “I’m sorry.” Megamind glared at her then, his chest tightening unpleasantly. </p><p>“For?” </p><p>“I didn’t…I didn’t know” she stopped, bit her lip. </p><p>“About the freeze ray?” </p><p>Roxanne gazed at him, shook her head. “No,” she said decidedly. “Not about the….” She took a moment, looked away from him and back to the tv. A thought flickered over her suddenly and she bounded up to grab the large bowl of candy and placed it proudly on the couch between them. “The chocolate stuff is all yours.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I don’t like chocolate.” </p><p>“No I mean--Wait, you’re kidding? You don’t like--” </p><p>“Yeah yeah I know it's weird,” Roxanne tossed a pack of gummy bears in her mouth and made her way to the kitchen. “Stay here I’ll make some popcorn too.” </p><p>“But--” </p><p>“Just eat the candy Megamind.” </p><p>He did. </p><p>About an hour later, surrounded by a pile of crumpled candy wrappers, bits of buttery popcorn kernels, and warmed by the company of a small kitten, Megamind exhaled deeply. He watched as Thackary Binx and his sister waved at the brave young heroes and walked into the All Hallows sun glitter over the Salem cemetery. </p><p>The film ended, and the blissful evening with it. </p><p>Nyx stretched in his lap, a tiny squeak escaping out of her. Megamind guided her down to the couch, gave her a soft pat. Roxanne turned to Megamind, her lips parted slightly. Something lept inside him, something softer and warmer than should exist in his self proclaimed black hole of a heart. </p><p>
  <em> Oh no…. </em>
</p><p>“Well! That was exciting!” He jumped to his feet, straightened his lopsided cape quickly, and practically flung himself to the balcony door. “I--Thank you for,” he cleared his throat. “Thank you for the candy--Bye,” he stepped out into the chilly air hastily. Stopped. Deflated. Opened the door again and craned his neck inside. “Don’t tell Metro Man about this.” He closed the door. Thought about it. Opened it again. “Or anyone else. I” He straightened his back, puffed out his small chest. “I have a reputation…” Roxanne crossed her arms, leaned against her table with that sabotage smirk again. Nyx hopped from the couch behind Roxanne, stretched, and trotted over to where Megamind was desperately failing to make an escape. Nyx sat, watched him sputter. “Uh--um good night.” </p><p>“Happy Halloween.” He heard Roxanne call before he could shut the door behind him. </p><p>“Yep--good Halloween--<em> Happy </em>Halloween.” </p><p>“See you next week,” she teased, causing him to freeze for a moment. He searched her face, kept his eyes from scoring over her one last time. There was mischief in her smile, and a knowing. He couldn’t take it much longer, and slipped out onto the balcony with a cringe. The glass door shook as he slammed it shut and he thrust his back against it, stared out at the foggy city skyline. He didn’t dare look back into the apartment, just shook his head and stumbled ungracefully onto his hover bike and flew off under the cloud covered harvest moon.  </p><p>Oh boy, he was in trouble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is as soft as a kitten's little tufty tail. Nyx is based shamefully off my own little black Manx, Bee (short for Beatrix Potter because she does indeed hop like a bunny). Bee very persistently brought her favorite teal mouse toy to me so many times while I was writing this I had to include it. </p><p>Thank you all for reading! </p><p>Comments highly encouraged and welcome. </p><p>Stay safe and be well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>